


The Halloween Costume

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Hermione decides to dress up for Halloween.





	The Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween ficlet

It was Halloween and although wizards don’t dress up for Halloween, Hermione was a muggle born witch and had grown up trick or treating. This year Hermione decided that she was going to dress up as the Grim Reaper. 

On their Hogsmead trip, Hermione had gone off shopping on her own and bought some face paint and a scythe. She also went to Zonko’s joke shop in order to get some cool smoke like objects. She ended up paying 4 galleons, 2 sickles and 20 knuts for the whole thing. 

On the day of Halloween Hermione got up and put her costume on. She hadn’t told anyone that che was going to dress up because she wanted to see the look on their faces. 

When she arrived in the common room she could see that the only ones who didn’t freak out at the sight of the Grim Reaper suddenly appearing through a thick cloud of smoke where the muggle born children. Harry and a very pale Ron walked up to Hermione.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.” Ron said to her. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“It’s Halloween!” Hermione said and after seeing the confused look on his face she explained further. “In muggle culture children dress up and costumes and go door to door asking for candy to celebrate Halloween.”

“Muggles are weird.” Ron said.

After that they walked off to class and Hermione took great joy in seeing the fear on all the non muggle born children’s faces that day.


End file.
